Broken Friendships, Broken Hearts
by Spazz-Muffin
Summary: Hermione likes Harry, but Harry has a girlfriend, and to make things worse, Ron likes Hermione! Oh, the drama! Chapter 10 is up!!! Yay!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me!

Reviews are appreciated, but please no flames. They will be ignored, so don't.

"Hermione!" A voice called. "Hermione, wake up!"

"Huh?" Hermione said sleepily.

"Wake up! The quidditch match is starting in, like, five minutes!" Hermione's roommate said yanking her out of bed.

"What ti-ime is it?" Hermione asked through a yawn.

"9:55." The American girl said, looking at her watch.

"Michelle!" Hermione shrieked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know!" Michelle yelled back. "Here put these on." She tossed Hermione some light blue robes.

"These are _dress_ robes!" Hermione yelled running to her trunk. She pulled off her pajamas and put on a set of regular black work robes.

There was knock at the door. Michelle went to answer it.

"Is she up yet?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, come in."

Ron stepped through the door.

Hermione was pulling a brush through her hair.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ron said sitting on the trunk at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Just a minute!" Hermione was now crawling around on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Asked Michelle clipping her long blonde hair behind her head.

"I can't find my other shoe!" 

"Here it is!" Ron said holding up a white and red shoe. 

"Thank you!" Gasped Hermione sitting next to Ron on the trunk. She put on the show and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Shall we?" She said standing up.

Ron, who was blushing a deep shade of red, stood up.

"Are you going to come, Michelle?" Asked Hermione.

"Nope, I'm going to breakfast."

"Okay. See you after the match, then." Said Hermione. She started walking out the door. She turned around. "You coming, Ron?"

"Ron smiled stupidly, still blushing. "Yeah, coming." He followed Hermione out the door.

~

Ron and Hermione ran down through the entrance hall, passing the Great Hall. They ran across the snow-covered grounds and out to the quidditch pitch.

They pushed their way up the bleachers and into the seats next to Neville.

"Thanks for saving the seats Neville." Ron said sitting down.

"So where's Harry?" Hermione asked pulling the omnioculars she had gotten two years before at the Quidditch World Cup, out of her cloak pocket.

"He's up there." Neville pointed up above the Slytherin team's center goal post.Harry was flying around the goal posts when suddenly he dove. Hermione gasped as Harry hurtled toward the ground. The snitch was hovering right next to Draco Malfoy's, who was flying around in circles near the ground, right ankle. Harry stretched out his hand and grabbed the snitch. Malfoy cursed loudly when he realized what Harry had done. 

The whole Gryffindor side of the field erupted with cheers and applause. 

Neville was nearly toppled over when Ron and Hermione leapt out of their seats and flung themselves toward the stairs. Ron and Hermione pushed past the crowd and ran downstairs and onto the field, closely followed by Cho Chang who had jumped out her chair when she saw Ron and Hermione run past. 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled running across the snowy field. "Harry, we won!"

"We've overtaken Slytherin!" Ron yelled.

"Harry!" Cho yelled flinging herself on him. "Harry!"

"Cho! Cho!" Harry yelled back teasingly. He wrapped her in a hug.

Hermione glared at Cho, but made herself look happier when Ron looked over at her.

Harry was smiling broadly, but not at Hermione or Ron. He was looking at Cho. Ron was also smiling happily. "Shall we get some breakfast?" He said turning towards the school.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Didn't eat before the match." Harry said.

"Harry!" Cho squealed "You know you need to eat before quidditch! What if you faint or something and fall of your broom?!"

"You know I won't fall off." He kissed her on the forehead.

Cho smiled up at him. She had to look pretty high because Harry was nearly a foot taller than she was.

"Harry! Harry, can we get your picture?!" Denis and Colin Creevey came running at him flailing their cameras around.

"Go on ahead of me. I'll catch up in a few minutes." Harry said removing his arm from Cho's shoulder.

Ron nodded and continued towards the school. Hermione and Cho followed.

~

"Sorry about that. They insist on taking pictures after every match. You would think they'd get tired of seeing me.

Cho giggled.

"I reckon they've got at least fifty albums full of your pictures, Harry." Ron said

Hermione couldn't help smiling.

Harry sat down between Hermione and Cho. Hermione blushed furiously when Harry's hand brushed her arm as her reached for a piece of toast.

"Aren't you going to eat, Hermione?" Ron asked as he reached for more bacon.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Hermione replied as she spooned some porridge into her bowl.

"Hullo, everyone!" Seamus Finnigan said sitting down next to Ron "Great match, eh, Harry?"

Harry smiled.

Hermione loved that smile; she would have given anything to be the one Harry was smiling at.

"I need to get some homework done." Cho said. "Goodbye everyone. Bye Harry." She stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and exited the hall.

Hermione poked at the oatmeal with her spoon, not actually eating any.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked looking concerned.

Harry looked over at her, but she didn't notice.

"Nothing. I'm all right." Hermione answered quietly.

"Okay…" Ron said suspiciously. 

"Hermione!" Someone yelled.

Hermione looked up. Michelle was running across the room towards her. "Hermione! How was the match? Did we win?"

"It was good, yes, we won." Hermione said. "Here, why don't you talk to Seamus."

Michelle gave Hermione a worried look, but smiled when she saw Seamus. She walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm going to the common room, I don't feel well." Hermione said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

They left to the entrance hall and continued up the stairs.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"I don't think I got enough sleep."

"Don't lie, I know you too well, it doesn't work." Ron said. "What's really wrong?"

Hermione smiled, but then remembered the way Harry kept looking at Cho. "It's stupid, Ron, really."

"Why'd you say you felt bad then?" Ron persisted.

Hermione sighed. "To get away from Harry."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, confused.

"Promise me you won't tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Promise!" Hermione shouted, a little louder than she intended.

"All right, all right, I promise." Ron said still very confused.

"I can't stand the way Harry looks at Cho!"

"What? What are you saying? Do you not like Cho?"

"No, Cho's great." Hermione reassured Ron. "I just…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"I've…I…I have a...crush on him…" Hermione blushed furiously.

"What?" Ron looked somewhat surprised, but more sad than anything.

Hermione just looked at her shoes. "Don't make me say it again." She whispered.

"But…but…" Ron now looked very confused. "Why are you trying to get away from him then?"

"I can't be around him when he's…I don't want to see him right now." Hermione said still studying her shoes rather closely. "Please don't tell him." She finally looked up at Ron's bewildered face.

"I won't…"

Hermione looked up at him and continued walking toward Gryffindor tower. Ron followed her. They walked up the stairs in silence. "Fimbly." Hermione said when they reached the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open and they climbed through.

"Hi guys!" Colin called from in front of the fire.

"Hi, Colin," Ron said flopping into a squashy chair near Colin. He now looked a little angry.

Hermione glanced over at Colin, but continued up the girls' dormitory stairway.

~

"Where's Hermione?" Michelle asked five minutes after Hermione had gone up the stairs, when she came into the common room, Seamus behind her. 

"Upstairs." Ron said from his chair.

"Is she okay?" Michelle asked.

"Go ask her yourself!" Ron said grumpily.

"Gees, Ron, it was just a question. Settle down!" Michelle walked away and up the girls' dormitory staircase, completely forgetting about Seamus.

"I'll just wait here, then!" Seamus yelled after her.

When Michelle opened the dorm door Hermione looked up from the photo album she was looking at, she was crying.

"Hermione! Harry isn't worth crying over!"

Hermione looked horrified. "Ron told you?!" 

"No, he didn't tell me! You just haven't hidden your loathing for Cho very well the last couple of weeks."

"I don't loathe Cho, I love Harry." Hermione broke down crying. "I can't stand the way he looks at her!" She yelled.

Michelle looked startled.

"I want to be looked at like that!"

Michelle smiled. " I guess you haven't been paying much attention to Ron lately, have you?"

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"He's down there pouting right now. I guess he didn't take the news about Harry too well. Seamus is waiting for me, I better go." Michelle started to get up. Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Are you serious?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and walked out.

~

Hermione finally came back downstairs at 8:00 the next evening.

"There you are!" Harry said cheerfully when Hermione walked by his chair.

"Nice of you to notice." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing." Hermione said shortly, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Hermione listened to the conversations around her as she ate a dinner roll.

"My mum got me an owl yesterday," A nearby second year said, "I named her Daina."

"Do you know if Katherine got those whiskers off yet?" A fourth year Ravenclaw asked from behind her.

Getting bored with the conversations of the younger students, Hermione decided to go back upstairs. She stood up and walked quickly past Ron, Harry, Cho, and Michelle.

"Wait Hermione!" Ron stood up.

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked sounding very annoyed.

"I'll see you back in the common room." He said to Harry and Michelle. "I need to talk to you, Hermione." He followed her out of the Great Hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ron! I'm fine!"

Ron smiled nervously, "Harry's really stupid for not noticing you." He blushed extremely deeply.

Hermione spun around and looked at Ron.

Ron blushed darker.

"Do you really think that?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione hugged him tightly; "I don't know what he sees in her."

"Me either," Ron replied, "She's not even all that pretty."

Hermione thought about telling Ron that looks aren't everything, but decided she agreed with him this time.

They chattered all the way up to Gryffindor tower. 

Inside the common room they sat over by the fire and started playing a game of wizard's chess.

Michelle came in a few minutes later without Seamus.

"Where's Seamus?" Hermione asked, as Ron bishop attacked her knight.

"Library, he said he had homework." She sat on the floor next to their game.

"Now? They won't let him inside in a few minutes." He was in a considerably better mood since he had talked to Hermione again.

Michelle sighed, "I know. You'd think he'd at least try to get it done earlier, but no!" Michelle imitated Seamus with a surprisingly good Irish accent; "I have plenty of time, Michelle! Let's go to the broom closet and make out!"

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"He's got a very one-track mind doesn't he?" Hermione said, moving her remaining knight,

Ron attacked that knight as well; "He's always talking about you Michelle." Ron looked up from the game.

"Really?" Michelle asked; not sounding at all surprised.

"It's starting to get annoying. Check mate, Hermione."

Hermione looked at the board. Her king had thrown his crown on the board in front of him. She frowned slightly, "In the six years I've known you, I have never once beaten you at chess!"

Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Michelle said standing up.

"'Night, Michelle." Ron said.

"See you upstairs." Hermione called after her.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, looking at the portrait hole behind him.

Hermione frowned.

"Right, sorry Herms." Ron said looking down at the game board. "You're still mad at him?"

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes. She thought of how happy Harry was with Cho the day before, after the quidditch match and tear started streaming down her face.

She sat there crying uncontrollably when Ron suddenly wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Ron said quietly.

"It's – not – you're fault." Gasped through sobs. "I just – want her – to – go – away."

Ron loved having Hermione in his arms. He would have kept her there forever if her could.

"I just hate him – so much right now!" Hermione said, her face still buried between Ron's neck and his shoulder.

Ron had a strong surge of anger towards Harry. Why would he hurt her like that?

Hermione sniffed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Ron said stroking her hair.

Hermione's breath was coming in sharp gasps, "Why her? Why – not – me?"

Ron could feel Hermione's warm breath on his neck.

Hermione lifter her head off his shoulder, "I must sound really stupid." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Ron shook his head, "You don't."

Hermione put her head back on his shoulder.

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and Harry stepped through. "Am I interrupting?" He asked smirking.

"I'm – going – to bed," Hermione said standing up.

"G'night." Said Ron. "I'll see you in the morning.

"Yeah." Said Hermione. She kissed him on the forehead, "Good night, Ron."

Harry and Ron watched her disappear up the dormitory stairs.

Note: Please review. If I get good reviews I'll write more.


	2. Chapter 2 I know I'm creative, go me!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except Michelle, everyone else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Note: Once again, don't flame me, it's just annoying.

Chapter two:

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Harry sitting down across from Ron.

"Nothing, Harry." Ron replied as he stuffed his chessmen into a little wooden box.

"Is she mad at me?" 

"No, she's ignoring you because it's fun." Ron snapped sarcastically.

"She has no reason to be mad at me!" Harry shouted louder than he had intended to.

"She has a reason, a good one really." 

"What reason, Ron?" Harry yelled.

"Are you completely blind?!" Ron yelled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"She loves you, Harry!"

Harry fell silent.

"And you've been ignoring her!" Ron continued.

Harry looked shocked, "W-what?"

"She loves you." Ron said much more quietly

.

"You're joking."

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Telling Harry all this was causing

Ron a great deal of pain.

Harry was silent again.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you." Ron said, "You should talk to her yourself, just don't tell her I told you." Ron turned and walked up the boys' dormitory stairway as Harry stared at him.

Harry stood there, thoughts zooming through his brain, _what am I going to do?_ He thought. _She loves me? Should I go talk to her? Yeah, I think that's the best thing,_ He decided after several minutes.

Harry walked up the girls' dorm stairs, "What number was her room again?" He muttered to himself as he walked up the sixth year girls' hallway.

He stopped at number 116 and wrapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Just a minute!" He heard Hermione call from inside.

The door opened. Hermione stood there in her purple frog pajamas, her hair pulled up in a very messy bun. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Um…Hi." Harry said awkwardly.

"Hi." Replied Hermione rather stiffly, "What do you want?"

"Um…I wanted to – um apologize."

"For what?"

"I know I've kind of ignored you lately and I am really, really sorry for that. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Hermione."

"Did Ron tell you to come up here?"

"No." Harry said.

"What did he tell you then?" Hermione looked a little worried.

"Nothing, just to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Said a rather uncomfortable Harry.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" 

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded. She stepped outside the door and closed it behind her.

They walked downstairs in silence.

Hermione sat on the couch; Harry sat next to her.

"What did you want to talk about, Harry?" Hermione asked slightly irritably.

"Um…I don't know…"

Hermione rolled her eyes; "I'm going to bed." She got up and walked back upstairs.

~

"I can't believe him!" Hermione shouted slamming the door as she entered her room.

"What'd he do?" Asked Michelle sitting up in bed.

"He told me he wanted to go downstairs to talk to me, which I don't think he really wanted to do, but Ron told him to, so when we downstairs and he didn't have anything to say!"

"Maybe he just wanted to talk, you know, about anything."

"He dragged me out of bed and all the way downstairs! You don't do that unless you have something important to say!"

"He doesn't want you to be mad at him!"

"Maybe if paid attention to other peoples' feelings we wouldn't be having this problem!" Hermione yelled tears streaming down her cheeks again. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hermione, there's nothing wrong with you." Michelle replied, trying to comfort Hermione.

Hermione didn't respond, she just laid down in bed and cried herself to sleep.

~

"Ron?" Harry said from the doorway. "I think she's more mad at me."

"What did you do?" Ron asked coldly.

"I said I was sorry for ignoring her and we went downstairs."

"What'd you go downstairs for?" Asked Ron suspiciously.

"I asked her down there to talk, but I didn't really have anything to say, so she went back to bed."

"So you asked her downstairs to talk, then you didn't say anything?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with you, Harry?" He sounded a little harsh.

"Are you mad at me too?"

"Yes, Harry!" He grabbed his pillow and left the room.

"Why?!" Harry called after him.

Ron stormed downstairs, threw his pillow on the couch, and went to sleep.

Note: Sorry short chapter! Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own a darn thing 'cept Michelle, she's not really a thing, but whatever. You get the idea…Aaanyway.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Michelle went downstairs the next morning, "Ron?" She said when she spotted him on the couch, "What're you doin' down here?" 

"I was sleeping." He replied smashing his pillow over his head. 

"Oookay, sorry." Michelle grabbed Guide to Transfiguration Grade 6 off the table and went back upstairs. 

When she got back into her room, Hermione was awake. "Well, hello sleepy-head!" Michelle said cheerfully, hoping Hermione was in a better mood. 

"Hi." Hermione said still sounding a little upset. She looked over at the clock and groaned, "It's only 6:30, what're you doing up?" 

"I'm always up this early." Michelle responded shoving her transfiguration book into her bag. "I need time to do my makeup and stuff, I only have an hour to get ready after all." 

"Oh." Said Hermione flopping back against her pillows. She didn't wear makeup. _Maybe I should_. She thought, _maybe Harry'd pay attention then_. 

"You can go back to sleep if you want." Michelle said. "Ron's still sleeping." 

"How do you know?" 

"He's downstairs on the common room couch." Michelle explained looking through her jewelry box. "Maybe Neville's snoring was really bad or somethin'." 

"Probably." Hermione agreed sitting up again, "Well, I'm awake. I might as well get up." She tossed back her covers and sat on the edge of her bed. Trying to sound offhand she asked, "Do you think I could use your makeup?" 

Michelle turned to face Hermione, "Um, yeah, sure." Michelle handed Hermione the box with all her makeup in it. 

"Thanks." Hermione went into the bathroom and set the box on the counter by the sink. She washed her face and walked back into the bedroom. 

"Any particular reason you wanna use my makeup, Herms?" Michelle asked fastening her earring. 

"I've just never really worn any before." Hermione put on some robes and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair attempting, but not succeeding to make her hair less frizzy. 

"Want some help, there?" Asked Michelle from the doorway. "Um, that'd be good." Hermione answered putting her brush on the counter. 

Michelle walked over, "What d'you wanna do with it?" 

"What do you think would look good?" 

"Um, maybe straightened." 

"Okay." 

Michelle performed a charm and Hermione's hair was suddenly straight and shiny. "Now for makeup." Michelle said, mostly to herself. She grabbed makeup out of her bag and began painting Hermione's face. 

"There!" Michelle exclaimed as she screwed the cap back onto her mascara, "All done!" 

Hermione looked into the mirror in front of her, "Wow." Was all she could manage to say. She looked really good. "Thanks, Michelle." She said, "It looks great." 

"Any time, Herms." She walked out of the bathroom. 

Hermione glanced down at her watch. They had taken almost an hour doing makeup. "Michelle!" Hermione called leaping from her chair and running into the next room, "We're going to be late!" 

She picked up her bag and dashed out the door. She ran down the stairs. The common room was almost empty, only a few people lingered. 

Michelle came down the stairs almost immediately after Hermione. "Oh crap!" Michelle exclaimed, "Forgot my History of Magic book. Go on without me, I'll catch up." She ran back up the stairs. 

Hermione nodded as she pushed open the portrait hole only to see Harry standing on the other side. 

"Wow." He said, "You look." He trailed off staring at her. 

Hermione fought a smile, "Thanks." She replied flatly. She started walking down the corridor, Harry followed her. 

"I just wanted to apologize for last night -" 

"Stop apologizing, Harry." Hermione interrupted, "It's not helping." 

"Okay, I'm sorry -" 

"Stop it." 

Harry fell silent. 

"Do you even know why I'm angry with you?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. 

Harry hesitated. He thought about telling her that Ron had told him her secret, but decided against it. Instead he said, "Because I've been ignoring you." 

Hermione thought about telling him the real reason, but decided she wouldn't be able to take it if he said he didn't love her too. She didn't say anything. 

When they reached their History of Magic class, Hermione looked at Harry and walked inside, leaving Harry in the doorway. 

When Hermione opened the door everyone in the room looked up, including Professor Binns. 

"Um, sorry Professor, I, um, overslept." though this was an obvious lie. 

"All right, Miss Granger. Please sit down." The professor replied, not noticing Hermione's hair and face. 

Ron waved at her from across the room. She walked over and sat down next to him. 

Harry, who was still standing in the doorway, walked unnoticed by the professor to Dean and Seamus' table and sat down. 

"Wow, Hermione. You look great." Ron said gaping at her. 

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Ron." Ron couldn't stop staring at her. He finally tore his eyes away from her when she looked over at him. 

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Asked Hermione quietly. 

" Michelle told you? Harry and I had a fight." 

"Oh? What about?" 

"You." 

Before Hermione could respond, Professor Binns said, "Please takes notes on this, Students." 

Hermione opened her bag and took out a few rolls of parchment and a quill. 

"The expulsion of hags from Britain was…" The professor began. 

By the time his lecture was over, Hermione had forgotten about what Ron had said earlier. 

"Does he ever say anything in the least bit interesting?" Ron said when the class ended. 

Hermione giggled, "At least you stayed awake this time." 

"Well, everyone kept looking at you, I wouldn't want everyone to see me sleeping." 

Hermione could feel a blush rising in her cheeks, "Were people really looking?" 

Ron nodded grinning. "You look fantastic." 

Hermione smiled. "We have to get to transfiguration." 

Ron grabbed her arm as Hermione turned to walk away, "Why don't we skip it, just this once?" 

Hermione looked shocked, "Ron, we can't skip transfiguration!" 

Ron let go of her arm, "Sorry, I just thought we could do something more fun than sitting in a classroom." 

"What would we do anyway?" 

"I don't know, but it would get us away from Harry." Ron said shifting uncomfortably. "I'd rather not be around him for the entire day." Ron continued. 

"Why are you mad at him?" Ron could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, "I'm mad because…he's hurting you." 

Hermione remembered what Michelle had said a few days before. _He's so sweet_. She thought smiling, "Ron," She said looking up at him, "Why don't we skip transfiguration." 

Ron smiled. 

"Just this once, mind you." Hermione smiled back. 

Ron took her hand and turned in the opposite direction of the transfiguration corridor, "Come on." He said. They walked quickly down the hallway. 

"Where are we going?" Asked Hermione. 

Ron just smiled at her. 

They walked up a flight of stairs, then another, and another. Hermione didn't recognize this part of the school. 

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked again, smiling. 

"You'll see." Ron finally stopped after climbing two more flights of stairs and walking down three corridors. "We're here." 

"And where is 'here' exactly?" 

Ron opened the large wooden doors in front of them and motioned for Hermione to go in. Hermione stepped through the door onto a balcony on one of the many towers. 

"It's beautiful!" Hermione gasped as she walked over to the stone railing. 

The view was spectacular. The frozen lake was sparkling in the afternoon sun; the few fluffy clouds in the sky were beautiful over the snow-covered trees in the forest. The trees were waving gently in the breeze. The grounds, covered in snow were almost glowing. 

Hermione turned to face Ron, "How did you find this place?" 

Ron shrugged, "I found it in third year, I got lost looking for Trelawny's classroom. 

"It's gorgeous." Hermione said turning back to the view. 

Ron walked over and stood next to Hermione. They stood on the balcony talking and admiring the view until the bell indicating the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch sounded. 

"We should probably go down to the great hall now." Hermione said looking over at Ron. 

"Yeah." He agreed stepping backwards, away from the railing. 

Hermione turned and smiled at Ron, "Thank you for bringing me here." She walked to the door and pulled it open, "Shall we?" 

Ron grinned and followed Hermione into the corridor glancing back at the balcony he thought _I should have brought her at night_. He shut the door behind him as they left.  
  
~  
  
"Where'd they go?" Harry asked, mostly to himself. "They weren't in transfiguration." 

Cho glared at Harry, "They're probably fine, now sit down, people are starting to look." She tugged on his robes. 

Harry sat down, "Where could they be?" He muttered craning over the heads of the other students to look at the door. 

Suddenly Ron and Hermione burst into the great hall laughing. 

"There they are." Cho said irritably, "Will you stop now?" 

Harry turned back to face the table as Hermione and Ron approached and sat down, deep in conversation. They sat down a few people away from Harry. 

Harry leaned back so he could see them, "Where were you guys?" He asked, looking mostly at Hermione. 

She glanced over at him, but didn't say anything. Ron didn't even look at him. 

Harry sat forward again. "I just don't get it." He said to Cho, who was munching on a carrot, "Why won't they talk to me?" 

Cho stopped chewing on her carrot, "Don't worry about it, they'll get over it, what ever it is." 

"I guess." Said Harry staring at his plate. He looked at Hermione and Ron again, they were both laughing happily. 

Harry sighed. 

Cho glared at Harry, "Why is this such a big deal to you?" 

"They've never both been mad at me before." 

"Go talk to them then. Don't sit around pouting all day." 

"But they're not speaking to me." Harry replied looking in their direction. 

"Whatever, Harry, I'm going to the library." She stood up, "Come find me when you stop feeling sorry for yourself." She left the hall.  
  
~  
  
"Why does he keep looking at us?" Hermione asked uncomfortably. 

"I don't know…Just ignore him." Ron said. 

"I'm going to find Michelle, I'll be right back." Hermione got up and walked to the end of the table, searching for Michelle. She spotted her in the middle of the Gryffindor table. "Michelle! Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Michelle whispered something in Seamus' ear and stood up, "What's up?" 

"What was the transfiguration homework?" "Oh, we're supposed to write a paper about how to turn a fish bowl into a water bottle, you get points off if the fish's still inside though. It's on page, like, forty-two in the book, I think." 

"Thanks, Shelly." 

"Why weren't you in class today?" 

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "Ron took me up to one of the towers. I had no idea it was even there." 

"Oh, really?" Michelle said, obviously intrigued. 

"Nothing happened, we just talked and looked at the view, it was magnificent. He's been such a sweetheart lately." 

Michelle giggled, "He _likes_ you, Herms." She said smiling broadly. 

"I know." Hermione said blushing, "I just…I don't know what to do about it."

"Michelle?" Seamus said impatiently, "Are you planning on coming back?" 

"Yeah just a second!" She called back. To Hermione she said, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" "All right, thanks." 

Hermione walked back over to Ron. 

"What was that all about?" He asked. 

"I was getting homework from Michelle." 

"You want to go do it after care of magical creatures?" 

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. 

Ron's eye's widened as a blush kept onto his face, "I meant the homework." 

"Oh!" Hermione giggled, "Sorry." She blushed deeply. "Sure we can do it after care of magical creatures." 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Want to go out on the grounds?" Hermione suggested, "We have about a half hour until charms starts." 

"Er…okay." Ron answered, standing up. 

Hermione stood up after him. She looked up at Ron and smiled. She walked over to the entrance hall doorway and stopped. Hermione turned around, Ron was still standing by the table. 

"Are you coming, Ron?" 

He nodded and rushed over to the door. Hermione grinned and continued into the entrance hall, Ron followed. 

They strolled across the snow-covered lawn, leaving a trail of footprints in the snow. 

"Look at the lake. It's completely frozen." Hermione said sitting on the roots of a tree at the lake's edge. 

"I wonder where the giant squid goes when the lake is -" Ron trailed off, Hermione was looking at him. 

"When the lake is what, Ron?" 

"Um…f-frozen." He stuttered. 

"Yeah." Hermione said looking back at the lake. 

Pixies were gliding across the ice. 

Hermione shivered. 

Ron took off his cloak and draped it across Hermione's shoulders. 

She looked up at him, "Thanks." 

He grinned, his ears turning pink, "No problem." 

Hermione smiled back. 

Ron looked back at the lake. 

Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek softly. Ron looked at her. Hermione kissed him on the lips. Ron kissed her back. They continued kissing for several minutes. When they stopped, Hermione smiled at Ron. Ron smiled back at her.  
  
Note: I know! I am evil! *cackle* Mwahahahahaha! I promise I will put another chapter up soon, I'm not gonna leave you hanging for long. Hehe! Oh! If any of you guys have ideas for a title, please, please, please stick it in a review! Thankies! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know by now that I own nothing (except Michelle and a really killer pair of capris *hehe*). Everything else belongs to JK Rowling! 

A/N: Okay, people! I need a title and I am super horrible at thinking of them! If any of you wonderful readers can think of a title PLEASE put it in a review or email it to me (angelchk289@hotmail.com)! Thankies!

Chapter 4:

"Where'd they go now?" Harry said to himself as he exited the library. "Maybe they're out on the grounds or something…" He walked toward the doorway into the great hall.

He walked down the staircase, across the hall, where he saw Dean, "Have you seen Ron and Hermione?"

Dean shrugged.

"Okay, tell me if you see them, I'm going to look out on the grounds." He walked to the front door, opened it and stepped out into the snow. He looked around the grounds from where he stood. He looked over toward the lake where he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at the frozen lakes edge kissing.

_I should go back inside_ he thought. He turned around and went back inside.

"Were they out there?" Dean asked when he saw Harry.

"What? Oh, yeah…" Harry replied.

"Are you all right?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. They were just…" He trailed off.

"Okay…" Dean said sounding a little confused.

"I'm, um, going to go up to the common room." Harry said as he started to ascend the stairs.

"What about charms?" 

"Oh, yeah…I'll go there then…"

Harry disappeared up the marble staircase just as Ron and Hermione came back inside, both smiling broadly.

"What time is it?" Hermione inquired.

"We have about ten minutes until charms." Ron answered.

"We should get going then."

Ron nodded in agreement.

They walked up the staircase and down the charms corridor chatting the whole time.

"Good afternoon Ron, Hermione." Professor Flitwick greeted as they entered the classroom.

"Hi Professor." Hermione said cheerfully, still smiling.

Ron and Hermione made their way across the classroom where they sat in the back row.

Harry, who had come to class early, was sitting two rows down from them. He looked back at them as they sat down and blushed, embarrassed by what he had seen on the grounds. He turned back to face the front of the room again.

~

After their lesson on engorgement charms, the class left to care of magical creatures.

As they were walking past the great hall, Michelle stopped them and asked if she could speak with Ron.

Ron turned to Hermione; "I'll see you outside." He kissed her on the cheek.

She nodded and continued out the front door.

"What is it?" Asked Ron.

"You knew that Harry and Cho were together, right?" 

"Yeah, how could I not?" Ron replied, "Why?"

"They – um – broke up." Michelle informed Ron.

"When?" 

" After lunch; in the library. Harry told me after class."

They heard Harry and Hermione's voices shouting outside, "I'd better go." Ron walked briskly to the door.

"Why are you so mad at me?! What did I do?!" Harry yelled at Hermione, "Answer me!" He grabbed her arm as she was walking away.

"Let go of me, Harry." Hermione said calmly.

Harry let go.

Hermione continued toward the care of magical creatures class.

"I know, Hermione!" Harry shouted after her.

Hermione spun around, taken off guard, "What exactly do you know, Harry?"

"Ron told me you, um -"

Ron caught up with them, "Hermione! Let me explain!" 

"No, Ron, I don't want to hear it." She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, and continued to the class.

Ron watched her walk across the lawn. He turned to Harry, "What'd you tell her that for?"

Harry didn't reply, he just looked at Ron.

Ron glared at him and walked across the grounds after Hermione.

Hermione turned around and saw Ron, who was closely followed by Harry. She turned back around, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione!" Ron called from behind her, "Hermione!" He yelled again.

Hermione turned to face him, mascara running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Ron said when he reached her.

"How could you?" Hermione asked, "I trusted you."

"I know…and I'm sorry."

"Why did you tell him?"

"He didn't understand why you where mad at him." Ron explained, "I know it's not an excuse, but…" He trailed off.

Hermione stared at Ron; she didn't want to believe what he had done.

"I'm so sorry." And he did look it.

"I think I need to be alone for a little while." Hermione finally said as she wiped the makeup off her cheeks with the back of her hand. She walked away to an unpopulated area of grass near Hagrid's hut.

Ron stayed where he was, watching as Hermione walked away.

A/N: I know! I'm still evil! I'm willing to take suggestions on what should happen next! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin, don't sue me!!!

A/N: So, so, so, so sorry it took me so long to write this! I was having some serious issues with writer's block! Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I'm probably gonna redo it eventually. Aaaaanyway, tell me whatcha think!

Chapter 5

Michelle spotted Hermione cry and rushed over, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Ron – told – Harry that I…" Hermione explained between sharp breaths.

"He told?"

Hermione nodded, "He – promised me – he wouldn't – tell him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." Said Michelle.

"I – know." Hermione gasped, "But…"

"I'm sure he was only trying to help."

"Odd way to – help." Hermione wiped her eyes.

~

After class, Harry watched as Hermione rushed into the castle.

He hesitated a moment before going inside after her.

"Hermione!" He called to her from the bottom of the marble staircase.

She didn't turn around.

"Hermione, please talk to me."

She stopped halfway up the staircase and turned to face Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he climbed the stairs to meet her. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"_He_ shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not his fault." Harry told Hermione, "He wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't-"

"It doesn't matter, he promised me." Hermione interrupted.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, "Please don't be mad at him for something that wasn't his fault." He said calmly.

"Would you rather I be mad at you?" She asked, fighting back tears.

Harry didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione said quietly. "I should have told you in the first place."

Harry wrapped Hermione in a hug, "It's okay, I just want you to be happy."

Hermione hugged him back.

Just then, Ron came into the entrance hall unnoticed, and immidiately saw them on the stairs.

Hermione saw him from over Harry's shoulder, "Ron…"

Ron just looked at them from the bottom of the stairs. He felt like his heart had been ripped in half. Before either of them saw him, Ron left back out onto the grounds.

" What?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"Ron was at the bottom of the stairs, he just left…"

A/N: Yeah, I know, it sucks, it's short, I'm sorry. I'll write more soon! Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (I don't really think this is necessary every chapter, but oh well) I don't own anything (except Michelle), I'm not affiliated with JK Rowling or Warner Brother, or any other little dealies that have something to do with Harry Potter.

Chapter 6:

Hermione looked from Harry to the bottom of the stairs and back to Harry. 

"I...I need to go after him." Hermione said as she started down the stairs. 

Harry followed. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to go talk to him with you..."

"It might embarrass him for you to be there. I think I should go alone."

Harry looked at Hermione. He nodded.

Hermione turned and walked quickly to the bottom of the stairs. She looked back up at Harry and went out onto the grounds. 

Hermione scanned the grounds for the redhead. "Ron!" She called when she saw him sitting by the frozen lake. 

He didn't turn around. 

"Ron?" She ran over to him.

He didn't look up.

Hermione sat next to him in the snow, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Ron looked at her. He looked like he was going to cry. 

"I...I..."Hermione stammered, she didn't know what to say.

Ron looked away.

"It's not what you think, Ron." She watched as he wiped tears off his face. 

Hermione twisted her hand uncomfortably in her lap. _What am I going to do? _She thought _I didn't hurt him. _

"Ron...Please talk to me."

He didn't say anything.

"Please, Ron." Felt like she was going to cry.

"What am I supposed say?" Ron whispered, "I don't know what's going on with you and Harry-"

"There's nothing going on between me and Harry."

"Then what was that on the stairs?" Ron asked, the anger growing in his voice.

"It was nothing." Hermione tried to explain, "We...He apologized for hurting me, and I hugged him. It wasn't anything more than that." Hermione dissolved into tears; "I didn't mean to hurt you..." She sobbed.

"Neither did I..." Ron said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I only told Harry you had feelings for him because he didn't understand why you were mad at him. I didn't mean to..." He trailed off.

Hermione just looked up at him, not even caring that the cold was steadily numbing her.

Ron met her gaze. 

They sat there looking into each other's eyes until Harry interrupted them.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

They both looked over at him, then back at each other.

"Yeah." Ron said as he stood up. He offered a hand to Hermione, which she took.

They walked in silence up to the castle.

A/N: Okay, I know for a fact this chapter is totally lame, and it seems too much like an ending for it to work, besides the fact that if it were and ending it was solved far too easily. So, I am _definitely_ rewriting this chapter soon. I mean it this time; I'll actually update again within the month. So, yeah. Tell me what you think. If you guys think it's okay, I won't rewrite it. So review, please doesn't flame, constructive criticism only. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As you've all probably gotten by now, I don't own anything, so...yeah...

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for your notes, I may not rewrite the last chapter if you guys really like it, but I'm not really happy with it. Well thanks for the notes! And now onto the story! (Hehe, I'm a dork)

Chapter 7:

When they reached the entrance hall, they all just stood there and looked at each other.

Ron looked like he was going to say something, but didn't. Instead he turned around and walked up the marble staircase.

Harry and Hermione watched him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied

"Do you think we should go after him?"

"No, I think we should leave him alone for a little while." 

Harry nodded.

~

Ron wandered around the corridors, deep in thought about his conversation with Hermione. Suddenly he bumped into something rather solid. 

"Watch it, Weasley!" A cold voice yelled.

Ron looked up. He was standing in front of an extremely angry-looking Draco Malfoy, "Sorry." He muttered and continued walking down the hall.

"What's the matter, the mud-blood turn you down?"

Ron stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his face reddening with anger, "What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"It's so sad, you can't even get a lowly mud-blood to go out with you."

This was too much for Ron to deal with; he leapt at Malfoy and punched him in the face.

Malfoy shrieked and fell to the ground.

Ron looked down at him, his hands balled into fists, "Don't you ever say anything like that again." He said shaking with rage.

Malfoy stared up at him, stunned.

Ron stalked off down the hall. He stormed down to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Fimbly." Ron grunted and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Dean asked from in front of the fireplace when Ron came in.

"Fine." Ron didn't look at him as he walked by. He rushed up the stairs and into his dorm. 

~

Hermione and Harry came up to the common room a few minutes later.

"Do you know where Ron is?" Harry asked.

"He went upstairs." Dean told them, "He looked pretty mad."

"Thanks." Hermione said and pulled Harry to the boys' dorm staircase.

They ran up and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Ron said from inside.

"Ron it's us. Please let us in." Harry said.

"Please just go away."

Hermione looked at Harry, "Let's just go, he'll talk to us when he's ready."

Harry looked at the door and back at Hermione.

They turned and went back downstairs.

~

Professor McGonagall burst into the common room a few minutes later, "Where is Mr. Weasley?" She asked, looking slightly flustered.

"He's upstairs, what'd he do?" Harry asked.

She didn't answer but rushed up the boys' staircase.

She pounded on the door, "Ronald Weasley!" She yelled, "Mr. Weasley, open up!"

Ron opened the door.

"Professor Snape has just told me that Mr. Draco Malfoy came down to his office with a black eye and told him that you punched him." Professor McGonagall glared at him, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did. I'm sorry." Ron replied looking at the ground.

"Well," McGonagall was taken slightly aback at Ron's admitting what he'd done, "A detention is in order, and I will be notifying your parents."

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"You will serve your detention tomorrow at 11:00 with Mr. Filch."

Ron nodded.

The professor turned around and went back down into the common room.

All the students watched as Professor McGonagall left through the portrait hole without saying a word to any of them.

A/N: Please review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Suing me would be bad!

A/N: Thank you everyone for your notes! 

Chapter 8:

Harry and Hermione had to try hard not to run up the stairs after Professor McGonagall came back down. 

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..." Harry replied, "I want to ask Ron, but I don't think he'd talk to us..."

"I think maybe we should just talk to him tomorrow." Hermione said, "I think he'd probably have cooled off by then."

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione stood up and disappeared up the girl's dormitory staircase.

Harry stayed down in the common room until near 1:30 in the morning. Seamus, Dean, and Neville stayed too.

"Ron won't let us in." Neville said.

"I wonder what happened." Said Dean.

"I heard he punched out Malfoy." Seamus replied.

"Where'd you hear that?" Harry inquired.

"Some of the Ravenclaws down in the great hall said they saw Malfoy running to Snape's office with a black eye grumbling about Ron."

"Really?" Said Harry, "I'm going to see if he'll let me in." He stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Ron?" He said knocking on the door, "Will you please let me in?"

Ron opened the door. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron said moving out of the doorway.

Harry stepped inside, "What happened? Why'd McGonagall want you?"

"Malfoy was saying some nasty things about Hermione and me...so...I hit him."

Harry wanted to ask what Draco had said, but could tell Ron didn't really want to talk about it, "Oh." Harry said, "I'm going to get the rest of the guys."

Harry turned and walked back downstairs, "You guys, he'll let us in now."

They all went up into their dorm.

"Hey, Ron, I heard you gave Malfoy a nice shiner!" Seamus laughed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron said and climbed into his bed.

"Okay then..." 

After a few minutes, they all changed and went to bed.

~

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Michelle asked when Hermione came in.

"Ron won't talk to me, or Harry for that matter. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Oh," Michelle said, "I'm sure he's okay..."

"He saw Harry and I hugging on the stairs, he was pretty upset, but I talked to him and explained it was just an innocent hug. He seemed okay after that." Hermione explained, "But then he went upstairs and locked himself in his room."

"Hmm." Michelle said, "I wish I could be more help, but I really don't know what to tell you. Do you know if something happened when he was going upstairs?"

"No."

"Well, try talking to him in the morning." 

"I will." Hermione changed and climbed into her bed. 

She lay there for quite a while, but she couldn't sleep.

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!!!

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! You are so very, very kind!

Chapter 9:

Hermione finally decided to get up and go down into the common room. She put on her bathrobe and walked downstairs. She sat in a big chair by the fire, thinking.

"Hermione?"

She jumped and spun around, "You scared me!"

Ron was standing behind her chair, "Sorry, I…" He trailed off.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay."

Ron smiled crookedly back and pulled a chair up next to Hermione's.

They sat there in silence, occasionally looking at each other; both hoping the other would say something.

"Is everything okay, Ron?" Hermione finally asked looking over at the redhead.

Ron didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Um…I don't know." He looked down at his feet.

A worried look grew on Hermione's face, "Ron, please tell me what's wrong."

"I…" He hesitated, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione was taken slightly aback, "I, um, I don't know what to say…"

Ron looked extremely upset, "That's what's wrong, Hermione." His voice dropped to a whisper; "You don't love me back…"

A/N: Yes I know! You all hate me now! It's too short! It's a total cliffhanger and I am evil! I will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still own absolutely nothing!

Chapter 10:

Ron looked over at Hermione; she was looking into the fire. Ron tried to blink the tears from his eyes, but it didn't work, tears started trickling down his cheeks. He stood up and walked back up to his dorm.

Hermione stayed by the fire for a long time, staring at the flames. Her mind was blank; she didn't know what to think, or what to do…

Hermione stayed by the fire long after it had gone out; eventually she fell asleep there.

~

"Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, "Hmm?" She grunted turning around.

Harry was standing next to her chair, "Have you been down here all night?"

Hermione nodded, "I guess I fell asleep…" Hermione remembered her conversation with Ron the night before, and frowned.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"No…I don't know…" She replied, her voice was barely louder than a whisper, "Ron…told me something last night…"

Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"And I don't really know what to do…"

"What'd he say?"

Hermione hesitated, "…He told me that…that he's in love with me."

Harry didn't say anything; he didn't know what he _could _say, "Do you love him back?"

"I…I don't know…" Hermione responded after a long pause, "I mean, I love him, but…"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked, "I mean, I could try to explain to him…" He stopped, Hermione was crying. 

She looked over at him, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh, Hermione." Harry wiped the tears from her cheek; "It'll all be okay..."

Hermione nodded weakly. 

She wanted him to be right, he _had _to be right.

She turned back to face the empty fireplace.

Harry and Hermione sat there in silence for a long time. 

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Harry asked looking over at her.

Hermione shook her head, "No, stay with me."

A/N: Okay, yeah still not cool. Crapola chapter actually, but oh well. I've got a horrid case of writer's block again. I'll write more as soon as I can.


End file.
